Hate Destiny?
by anamanga9
Summary: In the Future: Gaea had overthrown Zeus and the Olympian Council and sent them all to Tartarus for all Eternity. The survivors: Thalia, Bianca and Max go back in time to prevent the catastrophe. But to do so, they'll need the help of a certain Titan of Time: Kronos. With his help, they successfully return to 2011, only to be under house arrest by Father. "2012 really is the end."


**_Chapter I ~ Under House Arrest?_**

Thalia, Bianca, and Max were kidnapped during the book: The Titan's Curse. (Bianca didn't die! I decided she was kidnapped.) And were nowhere to be found because they were brought to the future were Gaea: Mother Earth won the battle and became supreme ruler of all. All the gods/demi gods/monsters/mortals who defied her, included the Olympian Council are chained in Tartarus for eternity in the future. (And Yes this includes Percy. I am not sugarcoating anything)

Of course, that didn't stop the survivors (Thalia, Bianca, and Max) to take part in the Resistance (The remaining survivors of both Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter, plus the huntresses of Artemis and some Gods.) The Leaders of the Resistance is the NEW Olympian Council. So, I'd like to add a whole bunch of characters.

So, Basically Thalia, Bianca, And Max were raised by them to become the best of the best of demigods and it's their destiny to come back and make sure Percy didn't make that sacrifice it mentions in the prophecy, because that sacrifice costed the whole battle. Remember his Fatal Flaw. Yeah well, I'll mention everyone later.

This ignores anything to do with Thalia/Bianca in the upcoming books of The Titan's Curse. Percy still won the second Titan War. But no one ever knew what happened to Thalia, Bianca and Max. If you peples have any questions about this because I know it's VERY confusing, ask me through message or comments. I'll make sure to reply. You'll understand absolutely nothing, if you didn't read all the books including the Heroes of Olympus series. Okay now on to the story, Finally!

* * *

The black portal opened up and a figure popped out. Thalia Grace came into vision. Soon, the portal disappeared and Thalia took a deep breath.

'Home.' She thought.

It had been at least five years till that fateful day. She wondered what year she was in. She hoped Bianca hadn't screwed up the time portal. But no, that wasn't like Bianca. More like Max, Percy's wretched sister. Or maybe Kronos didn't hold his end of the bargain. At least Max wasn't here... yet. They bickered more than the Big Three did. But there was no time to think about that. Thalia had a quest to do.

An Iris message opened up in front of her. The picture came into vision. It was Bianca and Max.

"The year you're in is 2011. Kronos guaranteed it. Wow, I guess 2012 is really the end of the world." Max announced loudly.

"Would you shut up! Names have power, we don't want the Lord of the Sky to know we're here. Remember?" Thalia harshly whispered.

"It doesn't matter. He's at Olympus and you're in California now. Zeus can't hear you." Max said.

"No, but you should really shush up, Max. Thalia is surrounded by nymphs with big mouths." Bianca explained.

"I might as well be dead now." Thalia said.

"No, you have a mission to do. We'll be in 2011 in a few minutes. But for now, You have to go to Greece to prevent the fall of Olympus before the two camps-" Bianca was cut off. Lightning raged in the skies. One second it was cloudless and clear, the next lightning and thunder ruled over their heads.

'Crap! Father's heard us. If he finds out I'm working with Kronos and these two imbeciles, I'll spend an eternity in Tartarus, even if I explain why.' Thalia thought.

"Uncle Zeus heard you, huh? You should really be more careful ya know." Max added.

Thalia and Bianca gave Max death stares.

"You're more annoying than your brother." Thalia retorted.

"We're coming to back you up, Thalia. Just don't get caught by Father or else we're in trouble. See you in a few minutes." Bianca said.

"Yeah! Don't worry! You can count on me to save you! Now, where's Kronos? KRONOS-"

Max blurted out, and just like that the futuristic Iris message ended. "I am going to kill that girl." Thalia said.

A loud stomping of horses were heard. Thalia turned around to find a dozen of flaming Chariots chasing after her in a steep angle. Phobos and Diemos obviously in charge.

**(****A****/****N****: ****Diemos ****is ****the ****Greek ****God ****of ****Terror ****while ****his ****brother ****Phobos ****is ****the ****Greek ****God ****of ****Fear****. ****Both ****sons ****of ****Ares****: ****The g****od ****of ****War ****and ****Aphrodite****: ****The ****goddess ****of ****beauty ****and ****love****. ****There****'****s ****a ****story ****about ****them ****in ****the ****Demi-god ****Files ****called ****Percy ****Jackson ****and ****the ****Stolen ****Chariot****. ****You ****can ****read ****it ****online****.)**

'They were sent by Father...' Thalia thought. 'Just my luck.'

" Hey, sweetheart, guess what? Daddy Zeus says you're under house arrest at Olympus." Diemos teased.

"You have an audience with the Olympian Council. Might as well surrender yourself, right now." Phobos added.

"We don't want to hurt such a pretty girl like yourself." Diemos said.

Thalia had two choices: Run and get captured or Fight and get captured. Both unpleasant and unfair.

"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting!" Thalia yelled, as she brought out Aegis.

* * *

**(I'm very awkward at this... Max is one of my new characters. Someone needed to annoy the crap out of Thalia. She's Percy's sister, who he misses very dearly. She was kidnapped when she was nine and now she's fourteen. Thalia is still 15, And Bianca is 15. Yeah well its my fanfiction HA!)**


End file.
